Beautiful Death
by Behind The Hood
Summary: Shiki no longer feels the need to have Izaya around and has a bullet put in his head. Multiple people are called to his will reading. They realize the kind of person Izaya truly is after it's too late. Two-shot. Character death.


"Heh, so this is really it huh?" Izaya chuckles humorlessly, his smirk holding less mirth and an accepting look in his rustic eyes.

Shiki presses the cold barrel of the gun to Izaya's forehead, watching as he closes his eyes and waits for the final, fatal blow. "This is really it," Shiki confirms and cocks the gun. Izaya breathes a laugh and puts his hands into his pockets, eyes still closed.

"I honestly thought I'd die at the hands of that protozoan too." He shrugs as though it no longer matters. Come to think of it, it really doesn't. "Though dying by your hands was always a possibility as well, I suppose." Izaya presses his forehead closer to the gun and opens his eyes, gazing at Shiki with a look that almost unnerves the Awakusu-Kai executive.

Izaya's gaze suddenly shifts, but his eyes don't move. He just looks as though he isn't seeing Shiki, but seeing past him. And then he smiles beautifully.

"I guess all that's left is to say goodbye…" Izaya's eyes close and he breathes a soft sigh, but his smile remains. "Goodbye beautiful world…"

Shiki couldn't stand this strange behavior from the man he was about to kill any longer and fired. The bullet goes through and through. Entering the front of Izaya's head and exiting the back, embedding itself in the brick wall behind him. Izaya's eyes remain closed as his body crumbles to the floor. His smile slowly falls from his face as his blood pools around his head.

Shiki stares at the body for a moment then wipes the blood that splattered onto his face off. He left Orihara Izaya's body in the alley to be found by someone else at a later time, his business with the late informant now finished.

—Page Break—

Shiki and the other executives of the Awakusu-Kai all watch with stoic faces as the news of Orihara Izaya's death hit the media. Shiki's phone begins to ring and, without turning away from the TV, answers.

"Hello?"

"Shiki-san?"

"Yes, who may I ask is calling?"

"I am Orihara-san's lawyer." Shiki raises an eyebrow at that. Why would Orihara's lawyer be calling him? "You and your counterparts are invited to his will reading this Saturday at three in the afternoon at his apartment in Shinjuku. Have a good day." And then the lawyer hung up.

"What is it Shiki?" Dougen, the Awakusu-Kai's leader asks.

"We are to be attending Orihara-san's will reading this weekend," he tells them, almost too stunned to get the words out. Orihara-san had them in his will?

—Page Break—

Celty and Shinra stare at their TV, sitting on their couch, Shinra almost in tears and Celty too shocked to do more than stare.

"He's…_dead_?" Shinra chokes out. Izaya may have been an asshole of a friend, but he was still a friend, and he wasn't that bad _all_ the time at that. Celty looks over at Shinra and sees that he is about to cry. She wraps her arms around him and he begins to cry on her shoulder.

She wasn't a big fan of the informant, she didn't particularly care about him either, but now that he's dead, she can't help but feel bad for Shinra. He lost a childhood friend.

Their landline began to ring and Shinra pulled himself together enough to answer. "Moshi Moshi."

"Is this the residence of the Kishitani's?"

Shinra nods and replies, "Yes, it is."

"I am Orihara-san's lawyer. You and your wife, Celty, are invited to Orihara-san's will reading at his apartment in Shinjuku this Saturday at three in the afternoon."

Shinra nods again, a fresh set of tears falling from his eyes. "We'll b-be there…" he hangs up and sits on the floor, tears rolling down his face silently. Celty kneels behind him and hugs him to her. All she can do is comfort him.

—Page Break—

"Who the fuck is this?" Shizuo growls into his phone. He's at work, he doesn't have time for bullshit right now. This motherfucker is just lucky he's at the office right now and isn't out collecting.

"Heiwajima-san?"

"What the fuck do you want?" He asks impatiently. Fuck, he needed a smoke.

"I am Orihara-san's lawyer—"

"That flea?! What the fuck does he want with me?! I haven't even seen that louse for a week!" The other end of the phone is silent for a moment.

"…Orihara-san died two days ago. I thought everyone was aware of that…" Shizuo feels his blood run cold in that second. The flea…he died?

"How?" he breathes out the question. Tom is giving him a worried look, obviously having not heard the news either.

"The police found him in an alley way with…he was shot in the head," the lawyer forces out the cold hard truth but in a sullen voice. He coughs to clear his throat and gets down to the reason he called. "You are invited to Orihara-san's will reading this Saturday at his apartment in Shinjuku at three in the afternoon."

Shizuo doesn't know what to think as he lets the man know he'll be there. It was Thursday already. Shizuo almost felt numb as he turned to Tom and asked, "Hey, can I take the next few days off?"

Tom gives him a questioning look. "Sure but…why?" He assumes it's because the phone call just now.

"Izaya died."

Tom looks as shocked as Shizuo's body and mind feel.

—Page Break—

"Come on Kururi!" Mairu drags he sister behind her up to their brother's apartment. She digs out the spare key he keeps hidden.

The twins welcome themselves into the apartment, leaving their shoes at the entrance.

"Iza-nii!" Mairu calls out, Kururi following loyally behind her sister. When they get nothing in response they delve further into the apartment, in search of their brother.

They see him no where downstairs and continue their search upstairs, coming up with nothing as well. They sit on his couch, pouting at his absence.

They jump when Kururi's phone begins to ring. She answers, Mairu leaning in to hear the call as well.

"Hello?"

"Kururi-san?" a man asks.

"Yes?"

"Is your sister Mairu-san with you?"

"Yes."

"I am your brother's lawyer. I'm assuming you two have heard the news, yes?"

Mairu takes the phone from her sister and puts it on speaker. "What news?" What has her brother gotten himself into this time?

"Girls…I'm so sorry for your loss…" That is enough for them to know something bad happened. To know that their brother is dead. That he isn't coming home. "I was to let you know that you are his beneficiaries and that his will reading is at his apartment this Saturday at three…" He sounds genuinely sad this time around. Orihara-san had spoken with him of how his parents were always overseas and that his sisters had only him, though they didn't care too much for him. These girls were all alone now.

"How…?" Kururi asks as she hugs her sister.

"He was murdered." He spared the twins the gruesome details of their brother's death.

"T-thank you for calling, we'll be there…" Mairu says and hangs up. Iza-nii had thought to put them in his will? They thought he didn't like them and vice versa.

They numbly made their way back upstairs and into the guest bedroom. They stare at the bed from the doorway, tears streaking down their faces.

"Iza-nii…his…" Kururi tugs her sister's hand and they walk to Izaya's bedroom, crawling into his bed. They breath in his scent—or at least what little still lingered. They hug each other and cry themselves to sleep.

—Page Break—

Saturday came soon enough. The twins never left the bed but when people began coming to the door, the lawyer included, they had to answer.

Once everyone was here, they all found a place to sit or stand. The twin were still crying, though silently, and Shinra had gotten a hold of himself enough to be strong for at least the next hour or so, Celty only having come because he begged her to. Shizuo was between the crying twins, wishing he didn't have to be here but knowing he needed to.

The last to arrive were the Awakusu-Kai group, getting curious looks from Shinra and Celty too if she'd had a head to express her curiosity.

"You were invited to the reading?" Shinra asks Shiki, not meaning to come off rude but doing so anyway, though the yakuza brushed it off.

"It would seem that way," His tone is clipped. He's been a bit on edge since finding out he was in the will, guilt was eating away at his conscious and he didn't quite understand why. Maybe it's the fact Orihara-san had thought to put them in the will. Or maybe it was that he smiled so acceptingly when he died.

The lawyer clears his throat to gather everyone's attention. "Orihara-san's will reads as follows: _To Shiki-san, Akabayashi-san, Dougen-san, Aozaki-san, Mikiya-san and Kazamoto-san I leave you a flash drive with all the information from my computer. I would like for you to give the money you believe it is worth to Shizu-chan._" The Awakusu-Kai and Shizuo all look stunned at that. The lawyer continues. "_Don't worry Shizu-chan; I'm not through with you. To you, I have had my lawyer leak some money from my savings into paying off your debt. I am also leaving a quarter of what's left of my savings to you. I guess it's my way of apologizing for always being a pest to you._

"_To my dearest and only friend Shinra_—I must ask that you have Celty-san leave for this." The lawyer says, reading from the side note. Celty stands and walks into the hall, closing the door behind her. "_Shinra, it's for you to decide what you should do with it, but to you I leave Celty's head._" There are shocked faces all around at that. The lawyer looks to Shinra—who looks almost scared.

"H-her head?" The lawyer walks over to the book shelf and removes some books, revealing the head that lay behind it.

The lawyer continues where he left off in the will. "_I know your thoughts on what may happen if she has her head, so I'm leaving the decision up to you._" The lawyer waits for the doctor's reply but he is openly gawking at his beloved's head.

"And she didn't even feel the connection to it…she was stand right beside it…" he murmurs to himself.

"Why don't you take some time to think about it," The lawyer moves on. "_To Mairu and Kururi, I leave you two my apartment—_which currently still has about three months left on the lease—_and what's left of my savings as well as you'll be inheriting the proceeds of my life insurance policy. Don't spend it all in one go, alright?_" The twins begin to cry all over again, clinging to the blonde between them. "_To Mom and Dad, I'm giving you back your engagement rings. Mairu and Kururi, if they decided not to come, at least tell them I died peacefully if they ask._"

The twins cry harder. Their brother was murdered and he wants them to tell their parents he died peacefully?

Shiki shifts uncomfortably. His guilt is beginning to get the best of him, especially with Orihara-san's sisters crying right in front of him.

The doctor begins to put the books back where they belong. He doesn't know what he wants to do with the head. This is just too much, too soon. He takes his leave with tears rolling down his face, no longer able to keep himself together.

"Have you told our parents yet?" Mairu asks the lawyer.

"I tried but they told me to call them at a different time. They were too busy to talk at the moment."

"Oh…" The twins say together. Shizuo's anger flairs.

"They were too busy to take the call to know their son fucking died?!" He turns to the twins. "Are your parents really that shitty?!" The twins look hurt at that comment.

"They aren't bad parent's, they're just busy," Mairu tries to defend but she knows it's pointless. Their parents may say they love them but they don't care enough to be around.

"Finished…?" Kururi asks the lawyer.

"_I would like to be cremated, I'm sure what's left of my body isn't pretty. Whatever you choose to do with the ashes is up to you, spread them, keep them, throw them away, the choice is yours._" The lawyer sits the papers down.

"He doesn't…care?" Shizuo whispers.

"The police currently have custody over Orihara-san's body, so until further notice, the cremation must be put off," the lawyer informs the girls. "If you would like, I can try calling your parents again." The girls nod and the lawyer pulls his phone out.

He puts in the parents' number and listens to the dial tone for a moment before the father answers.

"Hello?"

"Hello. This is—"

"Are you Izaya's lawyer?"

"Yes."

"Why do you keep calling us? He has the money to get himself out of whatever trouble he got himself into, doesn't he?" The mother interrupts, sounding very much annoyed.

"That's not why I called. Your—"

"We are very busy people so if you would please stop bothering us."

"But—" Mairu walks up and takes the phone from the lawyer.

"Mom, Dad, Izaya died," she goes straight to the point, tired of her parents' bullshit. Her parents are silent for a moment.

"Izaya died?" Her mother whispers. "My baby!" You can hear her cry echo throughout the room.

"How did he die?" their father asks, their mother can be heard crying in the background.

"All we were told was that he was murdered."

As the twins continue talking to their parents over the phone, the lawyer walks up the Awakusu-Kai and hands them a flash drive. They take their leave after that, Shiki fighting to keep himself from running out of the building. He reasons with himself that he will get over his guilt within a week.

The lawyer moves to Shizuo. He hands him a letter. Shizuo looks down at the letter addressed to him in beautiful script. "Orihara-san requested you read it when you returned home."

Shizuo folds the letter and puts it in his pocket, giving the lawyer a nod in acknowledgment. He gives the girls each a hug and takes his leave, vaguely hearing their mother wail that she and her husband are on their way home as he walks out the door.

_A/N Shizaya-sort-of-type-moment next chapter!_

_~Cerise_


End file.
